The Bet
by Yugi16dm
Summary: Kaiba gets an idea for a game that makes everyone give up something precious: sex. Rated M for safety!


**The Bet**

It was a chilly evening. Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Tristan and Duke were all hanging out at the Juhaki Bar for a guy's night out. They were making jokes and laughing when they see a man come out of a booth and zips up his pants.

They look back at each other, all thinking the same thing. Joey was the first to speak.

"Oh man, that guy was doing things to himself there just now."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Joey" Tristan says.

"He can't even go a drink without feelin' hisself."

A moment passes. Kaiba then breaks the silence.

"Hey I have an idea..." They all stare at him, waiting for him to continue. He looks back at them with a smirk on his face.

"We're all around 23 here. I'm guessing we're all sexually active. So, I bet you can't last long without touching yourself or go a long time without sex."

"Hey, you're talking to mister virgin-until-twenty. I can do it." Tristan says, embarrassment starting to show on his face. "I'm so in."

"Sounds like fun, I guess I'm in too." Yugi says.

"That aint fair, Yug. You don't even do that type of stuff." Joey complains.

"Hey! How would _you _know, Joey? Are you in my room with me, or spying on me all the time at all?" Yugi asks.

Everyone stares at Yugi incredulously.

"Anyway..." Kaiba says after a while. "...the winner of the bet gets $250. We'll each put up $50. Are we all in?"

"I'm in." Tristan declares.

"Me too." Yugi says.

"Count me in." Joey states.

"Put me up." Duke says.

"And I'm in too." Kaiba finishes.

They all pay for their drinks and head home.

The next morning, Tristan goes to Kaiba's house and knocks on the door. 16-year-old Mokuba answers.

"Hi Tristan."

"Hey. Is Kaiba here? I need to talk to him real quick."

"Yeah." Mokuba opens the door further to let him in. "He's in his office upstairs, I can call him."

"That's fine. I'll just go up there." He says and heads for the stairs. When he reaches the slightly ajar office door, he knocks twice and walks in after a tired "Enter".

"Hey, Kaiba."

"Did you need something?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to give you this." Tristan reaches in his pocket and takes out a $50 dollar bill. "Here."

Kaiba looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "That was fast." Kaiba takes the fifty.

Tristan looks down in embarrassment. "Yeah, well, Joey's sister stayed over at my house last night. I couldn't resist."

**Meanwhile...**

"Ohh.... Duke, you're so bad." A girl moaned in a bed. Shortly after, Duke surfaces from under the covers. "No need to tell me what I already know." He smirks and kisses her fiercely. He then proceeds to her neck, while softly caressing her chest. She moans again.

A half an hour later, they're getting dressed while Duke searched for his phone.

He finds it and dials a number. He hears it ringing and waits.

"Hello?" Kaiba answers.

"I'm out."

"You guys are hornier than all the girls I meet at the clubs. You can't even go half a day without fucking yourself or someone else."

Duke raises an eyebrow. "Who's out?"

"Tristan. He didn't even last the night." Kaiba tells him. Duke laughs.

"Yeah, I didn't think he could last very long with Serenity hanging around him. Well, I'll come and bring you the $50 later; I'm kinda busy right now—"

"I don't need to know."

**A week later....**

"....and then I said, 'I can't, it's too soon' and she bought it. She thought I wanted ta go slow with her, but really I was just trying ta keep myself in on the bet. But I'll never tell _her_ that." Joey said, proudly. They were once again at the bar and they (Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba) were discussing their accomplishment, while Tristan and Duke were being teased by them that they couldn't last a single day.

"To be honest, I thought either Joey, or Kaiba was going to be first." Yugi said. "Turns out both Tristan and Duke are horn dogs." Yugi says, smiling at the two mentioned. Once again, everyone stares at Yugi as if he had suddenly stripped and started chanting like a savage. "Oh come on, stop staring at me like that, you're making me feel like I can't even act myself around my friends anymore." Yugi says.

Kaiba snorts. "I thought _I'd _ be the first; I've always got someone at my house. I guess Tristan did too." He smirks. Tristan's eyes widen in nervousness. Joey didn't know about him and Serenity yet.

"And what does _that _mean? Hey, Tristan, ya seein' someone?" Joey asks him.

Tristan starts sweating. "Uhh..... yeah." He says.

"Anyway, because of this bet, I haven't slept in a week. I almost gave in, but I resisted." Kaiba interjected, and said admittedly.

Just then, a woman walks into the bar. She was a tall long-haired brunette, wearing a tight tan strapless tank top and a short black leather skirt with matching black leather heal-boots. In Joey's words, she was smokin' hot.

Then, suddenly, Yugi gets up, saying something about a bathroom, and heads in its direction. Eight minutes later, he comes out bearing a fifty dollar bill in his hand. "I'm out."

Kaiba and Joey look at Yugi with their jaws dropped. Their mouths resembled a perfect O. As he handed Kaiba the bill, Kaiba was staring at Yugi's hands as if he was holding a handful of worms. Yugi rolls his eyes and shoves the $50 dollar bill into Kaiba's pocket.

**Another week later.....**

Joey slams open Kaiba's front door, not bothering to knock or even open it slowly. His clothes were ripped, his hair was messy, and he looked like he was on a killing rampage. The noise didn't go unnoticed by either of the Kaiba brothers, but Mokuba was the first to reach him.

"Joey, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Where's Kaiba?" Joey says, his voice sounding rough.

Mokuba felt nervous, so he obliged and told Joey where Seto was.

"He's downstairs in our project room."

Joey thinks and says, "Tell him someone's here ta talk to him about a new business partnership. That oughta make him come up here, oughtn't it?"

"Uhh...yeah."

Mokuba heads downstairs while Joey goes into Kaiba's office upstairs. Meanwhile, Mokuba tells his brother that someone stopped by to propose a deal in the relationship of their companies. This was strange to him though, because usually he got these calls from Kaiba Corp, not Mokuba at home. So, Kaiba went upstairs to his office. But he didn't find a businessman, he didn't find anyone. Well, not until he heard the doors shut and lock themselves after he walked in.

He whirled around to find a murderous Joey. He raised an eyebrow.

"Joey, what the fuck is going on?" Kaiba asks.

"Well, I can't take this anymore. I've gone two weeks without fucking sex and it's driving me crazy!"

"I can see _that_ part." Kaiba says with a smirk. "So, you can't even live without sex. So I guess it could be included as one of the basic human needs."

"Who cares about all that shit right now! Here!" Joey throws the Fifty Dollar Bill at him. It falls to the floor. Kaiba is starting to feel scared. Something definitely snapped in Joey's mind.

"I win." Kaiba says simply. Kaiba then walks toward his desk, but Joey grabs his arm.

"Yes you do, Kaiba, and now you get your newfound prize."

"And what's that?" Kaiba says, curious. Suddenly, he feels a large amount of weight on top of him and pretty soon, he feels hot, sweaty lips on his. But he notices something he hadn't expected about the kiss; it was full of passion and want. For this reason, he kissed back.

Soon, they find themselves without clothes and everything on Kaiba's desk was thrown or broken on the floor as Joey lay on the desk while Kaiba is on top of him, kissing him fiercely. It's as if these feelings have been locked away and they just broke through the moment Joey's lips touched his.

And now he lay there under him, legs spread open while Kaiba began thrusting inside Joey, grunting in pleasure. These two sounded like animals for the whole of the event. It was like animal instinct took over after two weeks of being deprived of sex.

To Mokuba, it sounded like there was a bear attack in the next room, but he decided **not** to investigate as he heard the familiar sex groans from his brother and slipped out of the mansion for the rest of the day, promising to himself he'd never mention this for his own sake.

An hour later, Kaiba and Joey are lying on the messy floor, naked and exhausted, yet satisfied to say the least.

"Wow." Kaiba says, breaking the panting silence.

"Yeah." Joey says.

"I hadn't realized how badly I needed to have sex. What's fucked up is that it was you and me." He looks at Joey with a strange look.

Joey looks back, just as confused.

"Do you mean the fact that we, two guys, just had sex, the fact that we, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba, just had sex, or do you mean the fact that the two remaining betters just had sex with each other and now the money doesn't go to anyone?"

"All of the above." Kaiba says, actually smiling. "But I have an idea, how about we don't tell the others and say that we came to a truce and decided to split the money, which we will do anyway."

"Sounds good." Joey says. Then Joey does something Kaiba hadn't expected. Joey slithers up to Kaiba's face and kisses him as if to seal the deal. Kaiba gladly kisses him back.

"Just one question though..." Kaiba interrupts the kiss. Joey asks 'what?' with his eyes. Kaiba smiles inwardly at this action.

"What is this going to turn into?"

"What? Us, you mean?" Joey asks.

"Yes."

"I don't know, whatever it turns into along the way, I guess. It doesn't have to turn into anything; it can be one of those one-night stand type things that will never be mentioned to anyone else. I gotta be honest; I never thought I'd ever have sex with another guy, let alone with you." Joey tells him.

Kaiba's face twists. "What the hell does that mean?" He asks, every hint of a restrained laugh in his voice.

Joey smiles and says nothing. He truly loved to tease Seto Kaiba.


End file.
